1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an apparatus for controlling a mobile robot, more particularly to an apparatus for improving speech recognition performance.
2. Background Art
In recent years, many types of mobile robots have been developed. There is proposed a technique for a mobile robot having leg locomotion mechanisms for walking operation and work mechanisms for working operation connected to a body, actuators such as electric motors for driving these mechanisms, and a speech input/output unit including a microphone and speaker, which technique is configured to control the operation of the speech input/output unit to recognize speech received through the microphone and utter a generated response from the speaker by supplying the actuators with control values obtained by multiplying deviations between desired values and detected values by gains, as taught, for example, by Japanese Patent No. 4914703.